The field of the invention relates to convertible and collapsible portable structures that convert to articles of furniture, such as chairs, tables, and back rests, when filled or substantially filled with sand, and collapse to a portable structure after substantial removal of the sand.
A favorite pastime enjoyed by millions across the world is spending time at the beach to bask in the sun, swim and enjoy the view. For some, a day spent beside the water can also help ease the stresses of daily life and leave one tanned, relaxed, and well-rested.
Most who plan on spending a day beachside pack at least snacks, a cooler full of icy beverages and sunscreen lotion. Families with children, particularly small children, also typically pack an arsenal of toys, including buckets and shovels to keep tots occupied. And most beachgoers find it necessary to bring a large blanket, large towels, and one or two beach chairs before heading off to the beach. The blankets, towels, and chairs are particularly useful in that they provide sun-worshipers with an area to sit, feel the sun's rays, and enjoy a view of the water.
Hauling all the items necessary for the day at the beach, for example, from the car to a particular spot on the sand, can be a time-consuming and frustrating task. Trekking across hot sand and making several trips to the car in order to transport heavy coolers, blankets, clothes, towels, toys, and beach chairs, all while trying to keep an eye on small children and unattended goods, can leave some feeling exhausted before the day's activities even begin. Then, after spending long hours soaking up the sun, riding the waves, playing, and swimming, packing up all of the same items and dragging them back to the car is the last thing most beachgoers want to do.
Unfortunately, beach toys and chairs just add to the already heavy load of coolers, blankets, towels, bottles of sunscreen, clothes, etc., which families have to take to enjoy a day at the beach. As such, there is a clear need for items that can alleviate the heavy loads of beach goers and particularly families who want to keep children entertained during a day at the beach. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages, as described below.